Talk:Tyria (world)
Tyria = world? I thought Tyria was no more than a continent, not the entire world as this article says. Also I fail to see the point of this article, seeing as Tyria isn't the world. It's true that Elona will most likely be placed in parts of the current Tyrian map we posess, but that doesn't mean Tyria is the world, or that it's part of Tyria at all. Just that it's on part of the map. — Galil 03:07, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :Tyria has a dual meaning: It's the name of the whole world as well as the name of one of the continents in that world. That's the very reason why the Tyria article was split into Tyria (Continent) and Tyria (World). -- 03:21, 11 August 2006 (CDT) ::Suddenly this article makes way more sense. :p — Galil 03:26, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :::I edited Tyria accordingly. -- 03:30, 11 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Though it may be a bit of a dumb question, where does it exactly say that the world is called Tyria? Some in-game text? Some obvious page on the Guild Wars homepage I've missed? DancingZombies 14:58, 11 November 2006 (CST) -Dancing Zombies, a lot of the in game text refers to Tyria as a world, and, if I'm not mistaken, there are occasional references in Factions to Cantha being a part of the world of Tyria. I don't think it says word for word "Tyria is the name of the world," but it's sort of implied in-game. That help? :P :::::image:tyriaelona.jpg - use this as the map? --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 16:17, 16 December 2006 (CST) it's the correct places of areas maybe seen on this Eternal Legendary Guardian title and also in Eternal Legendary Cartographer. Scale The first problem with this composite map is that it assumes the C1 map is the same size as the other maps :) Last I checked, the C1 map was significantly larger than the other chapter maps. :Yeah, I agree. But hey, it looks good ^^ Beliefs Cloud Thoughts. 12:06, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Guild Wars 2 If you look at the logo, it looks like a rounded Tyria (continent). Assuming the logo means what it says, it means that Tyria (world) is round. I'm thinking that since GW2 takes place 100 years later in the same world as the one we're playing now, GW2 will expand on Tyria to make it so it covers the area of a globe. Thoughts For/Against? Beliefs Cloud Thoughts. 12:06, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::Very likely so IronHeart 06:08, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Guild Wars 2 takes place about 250 years after the defeat of Abbadon (now im talking in-game) Map size The map on this apge is wrong, as the size of Tyrian town symbols are smaller then Elonian town symbols, which they shouldn't be. The map here: http://i32.photobucket.com/albums/d40/cmunkee/map.jpg is more acurate, and included Cantha. The only thing it needs is the battle isles and it will be complete.--TheDrifter 19:55, 21 January 2007 (CST) :what is the source of that map? --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 20:12, 25 January 2007 (CST) A fan-made map from GameAmp. This map retains the Tyrian-Elonian Mauntain range seperating the CD from Elona which is absent on the other map, throwing off size and Orr's location. Also, Cantha is not on the other map. The only location not on it is the battle isles, though I suspect it is in between Cantha and Tyria.--TheDrifter 21:30, 25 January 2007 (CST) :I can't get in-game at the moment - is the Tyrian-Elonian Mauntain range an in-game reference (I don't recall it, but then I've been distracted lately), or is it a player invented construct? --- Barek (talk • ) - 21:33, 25 January 2007 (CST) It is either entirly present on the Tyria map, or half of it is on the Tyria map and the other hlaf on the Elona map.--TheDrifter 20:31, 26 January 2007 (CST) The location of the desolation and crystal desert do not make much sense on that map --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 08:25, 28 January 2007 (CST) this is a far better map --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 18:35, 4 February 2007 (CST) :Problem is... isn't the statue visible in the desolation viewable when looking WEST? Not north? Cyrogenic 18:40, 4 February 2007 (CST) Nevermind, my mistake. That map may have the battle isles in them, but they woudl seem to be in the wrong place, plus the Tyria/Elona mauntain range is not there. But any of those three maps would be better then the current map...someone replaced the first one with a map of the Tyrian continant.--TheDrifter 13:56, 23 February 2007 (CST) Anyone ever wonder what's north of the continent of Tyria? I've always wanted to know what the charr's home territory is like. Van Wark 19:46, 4 March 2007 (CST) In campaign 4 we will most likely see what lies to the North.Gemini Knight Juno 02:36, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Flatworld/Globe Does the description Minister Cho's Estate (location) not state that Cho has a collection of animals from around the Globe ? ;-) Dagaz 13:01, 19 June 2007 (CDT) I think Tyria (world) is, indeed, a globe. Since according to the World Map made by Steve Costa Cantha lies on the very edge. And since continents float on water....Tyria (world) can't be flat, because then Cantha would be falling of the world. ~Yikey what the hell continents just float on water do they, you need to do primary school geography, you see if everyone moves to one side of a small island that island does not tip over. In fact it is acctually the water that is on the land not the other way around. FAIL! --Chris1645 23:51, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :Urm... GW is a fanticy world! Anything could happen! RT | Talk 19:25, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::Chris1645=WINDraven Deadlesser 20:11, 21 March 2009 (UTC) needs to be updated the map needs to be updated to include the larger portion of tyria--Patch 20:41, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :Agreed, needs the bigger map of the continent of Tyria (I can try to do that too) IronHeart 06:10, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::Here is one size of the Eye of the North Map Though its kinda out of proportion with the Worlds Map we have at the moment. --74.244.160.39 14:20, 10 August 2007 (CDT) LOL! thats a screenshot! there is an quest icon at Gunnars Hold XDXDXD eye of the north? "Also, in the Guild Wars Nightfall Manuscripts, it is stated that, in 731 CC, Cantha began trading with the "northern areas", along with Tyria and Elona. Whether they will be included in future campaigns is yet to be seen." Northern areas sounds alot like eye of the north area124.148.62.164 07:25, 18 July 2007 (CDT) someone should put EotN areas on tyrian world too. can someone make little more better version? Kaineng oversized? Let me get this straight..ONE city is roughly the same size as Vabbi and the Desolation put together? anyone else find this..ridiculous?--Darksyde Never Again 20:21, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :Not at all. It's a Megalopolis.--Gigathrash 20:54, 18 July 2007 (CDT) it represents overpopulated china, and viturally the whole country lives in that city, (also ironically its the only realisticly sized city in the game) If you'd pay attention in game, you'd know that Kaineng Centre used to be Kaineng City; the population explosion from the plague forced a large expansion, hence the rusty corrugated iron wasteland. 59.100.9.113 18:09, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Its overpopulated because of the Jade wind not the plague. --Sir Franz It is round. It is likely that it is round, because how the Dregde got to Echovald. Talk to the Molenux (Uh...) guy, he tells about how they got there. So, it has to be round. eeerrrhh How does tyria look like europe africa and middle east? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 14:35, 26 September 2007 (CDT) I think it means that ascalon people are like white westerners, kryta is the africans and well its a desert so middle east, although im pretty sure there are not that many ghosts in the middle east--Chris1645 23:55, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Map Any chance that someone will update the map to include Eye of the North? I'd attempt and fail horribly at making an updated one, but I don't even have the photoshop to do it. : Although it looks slightly different, my unofficial map over here is available for use on this page :) Auslander 22:12, 24 October 2007 (UTC) "Tyria (Continent) represents Europe, the Middle East, and Northern Africa" It seems to me that Tyria is more like North America then those other countries. The Madgod 20:23, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :What makes you say that? --Gimmethegepgun 20:27, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well there was the whole Dredge digging through the world to get from tyria to cantha.The Madgod 02:20, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::The way they're on opposite sides of the planet doesn't really mean anything, if you look at the designs and stuff they're clearly designed the way they are in Europe and the ME (don't know about North Africa though) --Gimmethegepgun 02:24, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Being on oppostite sides of the world is an important fact and unless someone from Anet specfically says its based on Europe and the Middle East it should be changed. The Madgod 08:05, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::It doesn't matter in the slightest when you're talking about the style of the continent. Quite obviously the style of Cantha is Asian, but Ascalon is very obviously European based (not quite sure about Kryta though) and there's no doubt that Elona is based off of Africa --Gimmethegepgun 19:50, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Jade Sea The Jade Sea's original name IS the Jade Sea, and therefore the comment in paretheses (original name unknown) should be taken out. --Varon Searer 01:59, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Where does it say what it was called before the Jade Wind? (That's not a sarcastic comment btw) --Shadowcrest 02:00, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::On the Official Prima Guidebook it says "Everything the wave touched turned to stone. The Echovald Forest became utterly petrified. The Jade Sea's name became distressingly literal as the waves crystallized and were transformed." The wave being Shiro's death wail, or the "Jade Wind." :::Lawl Prima Guide --Gimmethegepgun 02:21, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes, but they can't suck at the lore TOO badly, can they? --Shadowcrest 02:22, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::::And the build put inside the box the game is sold on couldn't suck THAT badly, could it? --Gimmethegepgun 02:24, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Game, set and match? --Shadowcrest 02:26, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::lol But anyways, that should be taken out shouldn't it? --Varon Searer 02:35, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::h/o a sec, I'm checking my Factions manual --Gimmethegepgun 02:42, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Can't find anything saying what it was named before the Jade Wind. It just says "the sea" --Gimmethegepgun 02:47, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Yea nothing in the manuscript or anywhere else... --Varon Searer 02:59, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I vaguely remember it being called the Inner Sea before the Jade Wind. I'm not sure where, though. Draxynnic 05:56, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Dzalana wth is that place? Lost-Blue 05:01, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :I think it's some kind of mountain/wilderness range beyond Wilderness of Bahzda and Dzagonur Bastion. J Striker 05:27, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::on this talk page I talk about the un-chartable territory. It's dumb that half the world is going to sink with so much unexplored :/ (gw2) however with the z-asix this means there is proabably going to be a swim system or something. Hopefully in gw2 we get to see the places we couldn't b4. That huge area north of maguuma junle looks intresting. Lost-Blue 14:12, 26 February 2008 (UTC) update map? Map needs updating to include EotN. I have no idea how you people made it so I'm not the one to do it... just pointing it out. Qing Guang 00:01, 21 April 2009 (UTC) incompitant vandals i just caught one of the students at my school in the act of, as he put it, hardcore vandalizing this page. he was trying to take all the 'E's off each usage of the word globe on the page to spell glob... i stopped him b4 he hit save changes. i sometimes question the general intelligence of these pests. anyway, just thought it'd be something to share, cya all l8r.Akbaroth 18:14, 10 June 2009 (UTC)